All the Possilibites
by morningnight
Summary: There is a haunting at a hotel in England that SPR was asked to take care. Though, they soon find out that they have somehow gotten involved in a never ending game that will risk more than just one person's life. What doesn't help anything, the other ghost hunting team that is involved begins to make things worse with every step they take. Sequel to Tell Me You Love Him.
1. Chapter 1 All the Lateness

_All the Lateness_

"Should we tell her?" whispered the little blond hair girl. She wore a fluffy blue dress that reached just to her white socked knees. "Should we tell her she's not safe?"_  
_

"No!" the girl's mirror image whispered harshly. She looked around frightened before turning her attention back to the woman walking down the hall away from them. "She can't know. If we tell her,_ we'll_ get punished!"

"But we can't just leave her like that...can we?" A boy looked around the corner, his age being no more than sixteen. He looked down at the young twins that were at least eight years younger than him, if not more.

"What choice do we have?" asked another girl as she appeared next to them. She, unlike the others stood out in the center of the hallway, her hand on her hip. She looked completely unconcerned for anything. This made the young teenager smile.

"Well you can always go and have your stupid tea with her." He teased. This made the young girl's face go red.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" She snapped before disappearing. This made the teenage boy laugh as he gripped his stomach, not caring that the woman down the hall was trying to enter her room unsuccessfully.

"We don't like this." The first twin said as she watched the woman struggle.

"We don't like this at all." said the second twin as they both began to shake their heads. They both two faded away, leaving the boy alone. This made his calm down and look towards the woman. She had tried her key for the tenth time, but it would still not work. Finally, thinking to herself that this would be the last time, she tried again...and the door opened.

"Don't go in there." The boy called, but the woman did not hear him. She did not see him. She did not heed his warning.

Letting a sad filled sigh escape his lips, the boy turned and faded away just like the others.

* * *

_Drip Drip Drip_

Mai stared with a sorrowful expression out the window as rain came pounding against the windows.

_Great. Now I have to walk in this._ Mai thought to herself as she let out a sigh. It was twenty minutes 'til one in the afternoon and Mai wanted nothing more than for the rain to stop. In exactly three hours, nineteen minutes and four-two seconds the bell announcing the end to her day would ring and she would have to begin her journey to SPR.

A sigh escaped her lips at the thought of having to walk to work in this without an umbrella, but it was kind of her fault. She was the one who chose not to bring an umbrella with her today.

_Do you like Lin?_ The voice of a certain narcissist floated into her head as her mind drifted to a place she wish it would stay away from. Another light sigh escaped her lips as the scene from four months ago. Ever since then, Mai has tried to keep her from being alone in the room with Lin, despite his efforts to get her alone so he could talk with her.

"It's not like I don't want to be alone with him," Mai mumbled to herself as her eyes focused on one rain drop in particular as it raced two other drops down the window. "I just don't know want to take the chance and say something stupid."

The rain outside seemed to pound even harder against the window and Mai vaguely heard the teacher mention it to the class. She was too distracted with thoughts of the tall Chinese man and the distance she wanted to keep from him to even care to pay attention enough today. What made it worse was that Naru had mentioned that they had a special case coming up that was going to be out of the country. Not that Mai wasn't looking forward to that, it was just Naru barely told anyone about the case other than that they were leaving next week to go to England.

"_Are you serious!?" Bou-san asked loudly in an excited tone. He ignored Naru's annoyed expression as he turned to the rest of the group. "Can you believe it!? We are going to England!"_

"_Wait, but don't we have to know English?" Ayako asked, turning to Naru. He opened his mouth to answer, but was quickly cut off. _

"_Why would you ruin the mood like that!? Come one, ITS ENGLAND!" Bou-san threw his arms in the air. "Who cares if we can speak it? I mean, Mai, John, Naru and Lin already know how to speak it, so who cares about the rest of us?"_

"_And if we get lost? Than what?" Masako asked as she held the sleeve of her kimono over her mouth. She stared at Bou-san with her violet eyes. "It's not like we can just ask for help."_

"_Again….you're taking all the fun out of this trip." He frowned at her. She just shrugged her shoulders, unconcerned. _

"_I'm just making sure we have all the safety precautions necessary. I mean, I don't know about you, but I would prefer not to get stuck in a foreign country with no way of escape."_

"_I highly doubt that will happen," John laughed awkwardly. "Even if you do get lost, once they realize you aren't from around here, I'm sure they will get a translator for you."_

"_True…"_

"_Who care's we're going to England!" Mai yelled as she jumped up. Bou-san joined her as they started a never ending conversation about what they wanted to do while they were there._

A knock on the classroom door brought Mai back to reality. She looked over and saw a young student walking in nervously.

"Um, excuse me but is there a Taniyama Mai here?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the teacher. Pink tinted her cheeks a little when she noticed everyone staring at her.

"I'm Taniyama Mai," Mai said as she stood up. The student's attentions were adverted to her, which seemed to make the girl smile.

"There is someone waiting outside for you." She said quietly. Mai gave her a confused look before looking out the window. Due to the small ten foot wall surrounding the school, Mai could not see who it was. So instead, she quickly gathered her things and began to follow the girl out of the class room. Once the two were alone, the girl seemed to be a little more comfortable and she continued on. "Apparently there was a call to the school about your early dismissal. The sent someone over to pick you up about ten minutes ago."

"Ten minutes ago?" Mai asked as they neared the office. The girl nodded her head.

"Yes, that's why I was sent to come get you." She smiled as she opened the door. Mai walked into the office and felt the confused look she felt turn into a smile.

"Hey Mai!" called the familiar dirty blond monk waving at her. "What took you so long?"

"Bou-san!" Mai ran over to him to give him a hug but stopped short when she noticed his shirt was completely soaked. Bou-san, catching her reaction smiled.

"Ah, come on Mai, you haven't seen me in over two weeks and you won't even give me a hug?" Bou-san reached out and grabbed the petite girl before pulling her into a bear hug, transferring all the water on his clothes to hers.

"Bou-san!" Mai gasped as the freezing cold water soaked through her shirt. If that wasn't enough Bou-san began to shake his head and all the loose rain drop fell from his hair. "Bou-san!"

Behind them, someone cleared their throat and they both looked to find the two teachers and workers in the room giving them a nasty look. Bou-san just smiled and stepped back before turning his attention towards Mai once more.

"So you ready to go?" He asked. Mai gave him a confused look. "Oh, didn't you get the text Lin sent everyone?"

Mai felt a blush unwilling go to her face as she quickly rummaged through her pockets to find her phone. Once it was in her hands, she opened it and looked to find four missed called and six unread text messages.

**To: Takigawa, Matsuzaki, Hara-san, Yasuhara, Mai.**

**From: Kouji Lin**

**Everyone, there has been a change of plans. It seems that something happened at the hotel last night and we are heading out a week early. The plane will leave at three and Naru wants everyone at the airport by two. No exceptions. **

**.**

**To: Takigawa, Matsuzaki, Hara-san, Yasuhara, Mai.**

**Will someone find Mai. She hasn't responded and we all know she is going to be late, it's just how late is what matters. **

**.**

**To:** **Takigawa, Matsuzaki, Hara-san, Yasuhara, Mai.**

**Takigawa go by Mai's school to pick her up and meet us at the airport by two. **

**.**

**To:** **Takigawa, Matsuzaki, Hara-san, Yasuhara, Mai.**

**Make it one thirty, but don't tell her that. That way she will get here by two and we won't have an issue. **

Mai closed her phone and sighed.

_Do they really think that little of me?_ Mai thought as she turned her attention back to Bou-san who was smiling at her, waiting for her to go.

"Yea, let's go." Mai said as she turned and left the office. It took Mai until they were outside running to his car to realize that Bou-san had also forgotten an umbrella. She secretly cursed the rain as she found a seat in Bou-san passenger seat.

"So, which way?" Bou-san said as he started the car. He shook his head and sent water droplets everywhere. Mai held her hands up to keep some of the water from hitting her, but she was at a loss in the end and told him to turn left at the next street.

Within five minutes of leaving school, Mai and Bou-san both were running up to her apartment building, using a newspaper and a school bag to keep themselves from getting any more wet then they already were.

"So this is where you live." Bou-san said as he looked around the small apartment complex. He noticed that it was clean except for a few spots where there was a layer of dust, but he said nothing of it.

"Yea, why?" Mai asked as she rushed into her bedroom, leaving the door open slightly so she could still have a conversation with Bou-san. "And make yourself at home. There isn't much but you can take whatever you want from the fridge."

"I shall," Bou-san said as he walked into her kitchen that was right in front of him. He walked over to the fridge and opened it, slowly glancing over the contents of it. She was right. There wasn't much. It looked like she barely ate anything at all. Than a thought occurred to him. Lately they had been going on more and more cases, so maybe the reason she didn't have much food was so that it didn't spoil. It was a good idea, since he had just thrown away a bunch of good food that had expired while he was out.

"So how much English do you know?" Bou-san called as he closed the fridge, he just walked over to her cabinet and pulled out a glass. Then he went to the sink and filled it with water for himself.

"Enough," She called back. There was a loud bang followed by her cursing. "I think I know it enough to get me to have a decent conversation with someone." She peeked her head out of the door and added. "I can understand English better when I listen to others speak it, but I have trouble pronouncing things and saying it myself. Does that make sense?"

"Kinda," Bou-san said. She smiled as she watched him cross one arm over his chest as he drank the water from the glass.

"There are cookies in the cabinet behind you." She said before disappearing into the room once more. Bou-san immediately turned around and opened it to find an un-opened pack of oreos. He quickly pulled them out and began to eat some. "I'm almost done." Mai quickly told him as she threw her open suitcase into the hallway and ran to the bathroom.

"Bake pour lime!" Bou-san said with a mouth full of cookie. He heard Mai giggle and he smiled as he put another cookie in his mouth.

Soon, Mai was all packed and ready to leave. They had gotten her luggage in the back of Bou-san car aside his own and were safely in his car on the way to the airport. As they approached the highway that would take them straight there, they both heard a phone go off.

"Got it," Bou-san said as he pulled out his phone and placed it next to his ear. "What up?" Mai listened as she heard the other person on the other side talk, but she wasn't sure in what they were saying. "Yea, I got her, she's right next to me." She figured it was Naru. "Yea we are on our way now….About ten minutes….I know we are late, but whose fault is that….dont going blaming it on me! You're the one who told me last minute to go get her! Hey! Don't take it out on me! Hey Ayako- Whatever" Bou-san hung up the phone and sighed. "Looks like we are going to get an earful when we get there."

"Who called?"

"Ayako. She thinks we are going to miss the plane. She is such a worry wort."

"What time does the plane leave?" Mai asked.

"Um…three?" Bou-san looked in his rear view mirror before switching lanes and going faster. Mai looked down at the clock on the dashboard.

**2:35 pm**

"Ah, Bou-san I think she has a right to worry." Mai said as she looked back at him. He gave her a confused look before looking down at the dash board and seeing the time.

"Oh, I always make that a few minutes early so that I think I'm late but I'm never really late."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose though?" Mai asked as she felt something vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

**Lin**

Mai felt her heart speed up at the thought, but quickly ignore it as she flipped open her phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Mai!" came the voice of Lin. "Where are you guys, the plane leaves in fifteen minutes!"

"No it doesn't, we still have half an hour right?" Mai questioned. She looked back at Bou-san's dash to see the five turn to a six.

"Oh my god, are they in Bou-san's car?" came a voice from the back ground. She recognized it as Yasuhara and something sounded off about it.

"I think so," Ayako's voice drifted in. "Why?"

"Oh shit!" Yasuhara screamed as there was a loud noise. Suddenly, it was Yasuhara's voice talking to Mai. "Mai! Tell Bou-san I changed his clock and set it ten minutes back! Whatever time it says is wrong."

"Yasuhara!" Ayako yelled at him and Mai could practically feel him flinch on the other side.

"What? I thought it was a funny joke! Plus I had to get him back for what he did to me last week! I only meant for his concert on Friday! I didn't realize it needed to be set on the right time before than!"

"That's the stupid-" Mai slammed her phone shut and looked at Bou-san. He was giving her strange looks from overhearing Ayako yelling in the background.

"Yasu changed your clock and set it ten minutes back. It's apparently two fourty-six, not two thirty-six and we only have fourteen minutes left til the plane leaves." Mai explained. She left Bou-san push down on the gas a little.

"Why would that little-" Bou-san cut himself off as he began to speed up a little more, hoping to get there in time. "Why would he do that?"

"Something about getting you back for something you did last week?" Mai said as she looked down at her phone. She watched as the numbers changed and they were even later than before.

"Last week?" Bou-san asked, confused. Then he suddenly remembered. "Oh! I know! Hahahahaha that was hilarious!"

"I don't want to know." Mai sighed as she looked out the window. The rain was growing a little more and she just hoped she got there before the plane left.

Luckily, they did. Both Bou-san and Mai had arrived just as they were taking the last of the tickets and were closing the gates. As they entered the plane and took their seats, they both got mouthed at by Ayako and Naru about being late. Oddly, Lin was quiet.

As the plane was about to take off, Mai took her seat next to Bou-san and Yasuhara and noticed that they were missing someone.

"Masako is coming in three days when her shoot is over and John already is out there." Ayako explained to her as she looked at her from the seat behind. "But don't worry, its not like we will miss her all that much."

Mai laughed a little, knowing full well that it was mean and she shouldn't have said that, but something seemed off about Masako recently. She was more snippy and not willing to contribute as much as she used to. So, it was kind of a release to have her miss out on a few days.

"Will you keep it down, people are trying to read," Naru said as he glanced between the seats at them. The only one reading, Mai took notice to, was Naru, which didn't shock her in the least.

"Hello passengers and welcome to Airline Express. We will be currently making our way to London England shorty. The weather there is currently 30 degrees Celsius (86 F) and the sun is shining. Despite the rain and weather problems today, we are predicting a normal, smooth flight. We again, welcome you to Airline Express and we hope you enjoy your flight. Please buckle your seatbelts, we shall be leaving momentary."

Mai looked out the window as the black runway started to move slowly beneath her. And within the minutes, they were up in the air on their way to England.

* * *

So today is the new Wednesday apparently. Sorry, I lost track of time and I went to sleep before I could update but HERE IT IS! I've never been on a plane so i have no idea if any of that is right. I know planes normally dont take off when its raining, but today, in this story, they are. Simple as that. But yea, here is this lovely story I promised you all and the reason it is so long is cause I could not stop writing. I actually might enjoy this story^^ Not that I dont enjoy my others, but I get distracted from them easily. Well I wont hold you up, so please, enjoy this and I shall see you in a short time!

Please Review and tell me what you think! Or just to put up a bunch of smiley faces to make my day...OH DO THAT!

Also, what is with the new set up for adding stories? Like the whole select characters? Is that...Is that where I put Mai and Lin? Or do I put everyone? MY GOD WHY FANFICTION WHY!? ...My dog is using my arm as a seat and i am trying to type everything one handed now. Its working werll sotra. now i missed it up. shut1

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


	2. Chapter 2 All the New People

_All the New People_

Hey everyone! So…I just noticed that I wrote in my last chapter:

"As the plane was about to take off, Mai took her seat next to Bou-san and John and noticed that they were missing someone."

And then wrote that John was in England…..I apologize! It was suppose to be Yasuhara not John, cause John is in England but I was focused John for some reason and I guess I typed it. But yea she is stuck between Yasuhara and Bou-san.

_English is Italics. (excluding the ghost scene cause that is all English)_

* * *

"Victoria!" screamed a little blond hair girl as she wondered around the halls of the hotel she was currently in. Her pale blue dress moved back and forth with each of her steps. "Victoria! Matt apologizes, so come out already!"

"We don't think she is coming." The little blond girl stopped and turned to face her mirror image once again, a sad look on her face.

"We don't think she is coming either."

"What should we do?"The mirror image moved closer, slowly moving down the long red hallways. There was no sound from the footsteps her little black dress shoes caused when she walked on the thick carpet beneath her. "We can't go back until we find her."

"Aw come on!" said a dark reddish haired boy as he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back a little. "If she wants to sulk, let her. It got nothin' to do with us."

"But Matt!" They screamed together. "We need her help finding Oliver! We won't be able to find him unless she helps us!"

"I'll help you!" He said with a giant smile, but it was soon gone when the twin began to argue.

"No! We need Victoria!"

"Yea! We need Victoria!"

"Why do you need Victoria?" asked a voice. The twins spun around to find a young brunette girl wearing a Victorian style dress walking towards them.

"Victoria!" They screamed happily as they ran over to her. She smiled as they grabbed her legs and smothered their faces in her puffed dress. "Victoria! Victoria! Oliver has gone missing again! We need to find him!"

"Oh, it that all?" Victoria laughed. She crouched down and grabbed one shoulder on each twin and titled her head. "Well I'm sure he couldn't have gotten very far. Let's go look for him okay?"

"Okay!"

"Yea!" The twins screamed happily.

"Che" Matt looked away, finding the old red wallpaper suddenly interesting. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Victoria stand up and placed her hand on her hip as she glared him. This made him turned to look at her. "What?" He asked, not at all hiding the annoyance from his voice.

"What is your problem?" She said, not letting the anger hide from hers.

"My problem? I don't have any." He said, looking away from her. "I'm just think it's stupid for them to get excited for something as stupid as that."

"Stupid?" The twins asked. They sounded on the verge of tears.

"Matt!" Victoria snapped as she placed her hands on the heads of the twins and brought them to her dress, covering their faces. "Veronica and Savanna aren't stupid!"

"I didn't call them stupid." Matt said. He glanced at Victoria from the corner of his eye and saw her fuming. "What?" He asked, turning to her once again but he kept his hands behind his head. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not the one that treats them like children."

"They are children!" Victoria said before correcting herself. "I'm not treating them like children!"

"Sure you aren't," Matt rolled his eyes. This earned him a glare from Victoria that made him sigh. "You know what? Whatever, I'm leaving." And with that, Matt disappeared.

Victoria stared at the spot the boy had disappeared with a sad look, her anger slowly dissolving. She stayed staring at the spot until she felt a small tug on her dress and she looked down to find Veronica and Savanna looking up at her.

"Are we going to go look for Oliver now?" Veronica asked. Victoria sighed and crouched down to look the two twins in their eyes. A small smile appeared on her face as she said.

"Yep. Now where did you last see him?"

* * *

Fourteen hours later, Mai was more than happy to hear that they had arrived. The whole plane ride she had been sitting between Yasuhara and Bou-san and half of the time she couldn't stop laughing or she was in an awkward silence that lasted longer than anyone would have liked. Obviously, she preferred the latter. Unfortunately, the plane attendant had to come over (multiply times) to ask them to calm down. She even asked if Bou-san would like his seat changed when Yasuhara grabbed his arm and told her that he just couldn't be calm when his love was so close.

As soon as their plane landed, Bou-san was the first off. Mai followed after him laughing at something Yasuhara had whispered in her ear, but said nothing to Bou-san when he asked what was so funny.

"Are we all here?" Naru asked as everyone waited for their baggage to come out from the conveyer beat.

"I think." Mai answered looking around. Everyone seemed to be here and as Mai turned her attention to the crowd, something quickly caught her attention. A smile spread across her face when she saw the familiar blond hair priest. "John!" She yelled, waving her hand above her head to get his attention.

At the sound of his name, John turned his blue eyes to look in their direction and a smile spread across his face as he began to walk over to them.

"Hey mate! How was your flight?" He asked when he reached us. A confused look came to his face as he saw Mai and Yasuhara burst out into laughter as Bou-san hanging his head. Ayako walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't want to know." She said to a confused John. He just half smiled at her, but let it go all the same.

"What are you doing here?" Naru asked, getting his attention. "I thought you were checking out the hotel."

"I was, but since the hotel was sending a car for you, they asked for me to come." John explained. Naru gave a small nod before turning around and grabbing his black suitcase from the conveyer beat. It was then they realized that their luggage was either coming towards them or had already passed by.

Once they all had their luggage, they were lead to the car that was waiting for them outside. As the driver put everyone's luggage in the trunk, Mai noticed something.

"Hey Naru," Mai said looking around.

"What?"

"Where's the equipment?" As soon as she said it everyone noticed that she was right. There were no boxes of cameras or monitors anywhere.

"We are borrowing some from…another place nearby." Naru said, choosing his words carefully.

"Really? Then why did they ask us to come all the way down here if there is another place closer?"

"It's complicated." Naru sighed as he got in the passenger seat of the first car. "Don't worry about it. You're getting paid to do your job so that is all that matters." Then he shut the door.

Everyone looked around and shrugged before filing into the two cars that would be driving them. Bou-san, Ayako Mai and Yasuhara crowded into the second car while Lin and John went to the first. Mai figured it was because John had to tell Naru everything he had found out while he was here.

As they pulled away, Mai leaned her head against the window. She could see the sun setting over the horizon, lighting the whole sky in a pink and red glow. When she looked at the clock in the dashboard, she saw that it was just a little past seven. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked back outside. The tall buildings of London really did look different from the ones she knew back home and if it hadn't been for the long plane ride, she would have been overwhelmed with all the new sights like the others were.

All too soon for their liking, the two cars turned up a long pathway that lead up to a large bricked building that towered seven floors above them. Mai stepped out of the car, caught in a trace by the beauty of the building. Eeriness seemed to flow from the old bricks that looked cracked. The windows, covered by curtains from the other side, looked to have a layer of dust on them, but it just seemed to be the way the light was hitting it at the time. Though, somehow, Mai felt like this building belonged here among all the new fancy buildings surrounding it.

"Mai stopped staring and grab your bag." Naru called as he unloaded his own. Mai turned around to say something, but was cut off when Bou-san put his arm on her shoulder.

"Aw come on Naru! She is just excited to be in a new country. Let her look around a bit."

"We aren't here to sight see. We are here to work a case. She can look around later."

"Yea but with the way you work us, something tells me that will never happen." Bou-san mumbled to himself as he turned to leave. Mai couldn't help but giggle until she saw Naru glaring at her. She smiled and skipped over to the trunk and pulled out her one bag that held a week's worth of clothes. She then turned and followed everyone into the building.

When Mai entered the lobby, she felt herself stop in amazement. The ceiling that towered above her was pure white as a giant chandelier hung from the center of it, the crystal reflecting off the walls perfectly. Some of the walls held old painting of people Mai didn't know while others showed landscapes that seemed so far away. Under her feet, the floor was covered in beautiful red patterned carpet with what looked to be older furniture spaced out upon it. From where Mai stood, it was not only an extremely large room, but extremely thought out Victorian style that was mixed in with other decades.

Naru walked past Mai with Lin and over to the man who had just appeared from behind the reception desk.

"_Hello, thank you so much for coming here on short notice. I really appreciate this._" He said as he extended his hand towards Lin.

"_Has the equipment arrived yet_?" Naru asked in flawless English. Mai slowly walked over to them, listening.

"_Ah-Ah-well…_" The man looked a little stunned, but retracted his hand and gained him composure once more. "_Yes it has as well as the other team._"

"_The other team_?" Naru asked, sounding a little annoyed at the lack of information. Mai stopped next to John and tried to remember the very few English she knew.

"_Yes, the other team_." The man said looking nervous. "_Where you not informed?_"

"_No, we were._" Lin stepped in, making Naru glance up at him, but he ignored him. "_How long ago did they arrive?_"

"_Not long at all._" said a voice. Everyone turned to find to three people slowly making their way over.

"Who are they?" Bou-san whispered to John. Without looking at him, John whispered back:

"They must be the other team."

"Other team?" Ayako asked, eyeing them. She wasn't the only one that seemed suspicious about them.

"Yea, apparently there is another team here." John whispered.

"_You must be Kazuya Shibuya._" The, what Mai assumed, leader said as he stepped forward and extended his hand to Naru. "_Luella and Martin said you would be young, but this young? You must be pretty good at your job._"

"_I would like to believe that._" Naru responded, setting his glare on him. Though, he didn't seem to notice as he shoved his hands back in his pockets and leaned back a little, a smirk on his face.

"_Well I'm Eric_."He said introducing himself. Mai couldn't seem to understand his appearance. His light brown, almost rusted color hair was corn rolled on the right side while the rest of his hair was flung over to the left side where it just barely reached his shoulders. He had on what looked to be a nice suit but the tie was loosened and his white shirt wasn't tucked in.

"_This is Allen._" Eric said, grabbing Mai's attention again. She looked to see him nodded his head to the right side where a boy just a few centimeters shorter than him stood. He had a small smile on his face as he bowed to meet them. "_And this is his younger sister Angie._"

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Allen said in flawless Japanese, which seemed to startle everyone including Naru and Lin, not that they showed it.

"_Allen spent eight years in Japan._" Eric explained, sounding extremely proud for some reason. Naru nodded before speaking up.

"_Is this your whole team?_" Naru asked him. Eric seemed to find this funny.

"_My team? No you got it wrong. Nick runs the show here. I was just passing through and happened to hear your conversation._" He explained. "_But if you like, I can take you up to meet him and the rest of us. After that, I'll take you and your team to your base._"

"_We would appreciate that._" Lin said before Naru could speak. Naru sighed but agreed anyway.

"We are going to meet the rest of the other team and then we can go to our base." Naru explained to everyone. They nodded their heads as some maids and employees took their things to the rooms they would be staying in. Mai was about to follow after everyone when she stopped and looked at the little girl. She was staring at Mai with her head titled a little to the side, curiosity filling her bright blue eyes.

"_Angie._" called Allen and she quickly turned and ran to catch up to him, not giving Mai a second thought.

"Huh" Mai said as she quickly walked to catch up with her own group. Eric and Allen led the way up a set of stairs to the second floor and down a long red hallway. Lin and Naru were talking to them about the case as Bou-san, Ayako, Yasuhara, John and Mai walked a few yards behind them.

"So whose who again?" Ayako whispered to John as she watched the men in front of them continue their conversation.

"The tall one in the middle is Eric." John whispered back to them all. "The other is Allen, who spent eight years in Japan-"

"Damn," Yasuhara said, cutting him off. "I guess that means we can't talk about them while they're in the room."

"Ah no…" John said as a sweat drop appeared on his head. "But the little girl is Allen's younger sister, Angie."

"Did she spend any time in Japan?" Bou-san asked. John just shrugged.

"No idea. He didn't say." John said, ending the conversation. They all turned the corner and stopped a few doors down as Eric knocked.

"_Hey Nick! Open up, we got guests!_" Eric yelled before stepping back.

"_What do you mean guests?_" asked a voice as the door was opened. An older boy with orangey-blond hair stuck his head out the door, his glass pressed up to his noise. "_Oh hello._" He said when he noticed the large group of people standing behind his fellow co worker. "_You must be the other team. BOSS! THE OTHER TEAMS HERE!_" He yelled before pulling himself in. Eric sighed as he reached out to stop the door from closing on them and gestured for everyone to come in.

When Mai walked in she felt the entirely impressed, and entirely confused. It seemed that the other team had what looked like the same set up as SPR did, but with less monitors and a more comfortable atmosphere.

"_So, you're the famous Oliver Davis we've heard about._" said a man as he stepped in front of Naru, the clipboard of information in his hand forgotten. "_Well let's just hope you are as good as everyone says you are._"

"_Well I don't know what everyone has said about my team's abilities, but I can assure you, this case won't be an issue for us._" Naru said calmly. The expression on his face was blank, but Mai thought she saw a hint of a smirk trying to surface.

Nick did not find this funny. Instead he looked around at his team and smirked before turning back to Naru. "_So, you wanna introduce your team first, or shall I?_"

"_No one is stopping you_."

"_Alright, fine. I'm Nick._" Nick said introducing himself. "_With me, I have our medium Carolina,_" He pointed to a girl with black hair sitting on one of the couches with a book in her hand. She didn't even look up at the mention of her name or acknowledge that anyone was even talking to her. "_That's Ronald, he's our researcher and priest._" Nick pointed to the orangey-blond hair boy that had opened the door earlier.

"_Sup_!" He waved two fingers at everyone with a smile on his face. If Mai had to guess, he looked to be in his early twenties, though for some reason, he seemed younger to her.

"_And you already met Eric, Allen and Angie it seems._" Nick finished introducing his team and turned to listen to Naru.

"_That's Takigawa Hosho , he's a Buddhist Monk. Next to him we have Matsuzaki Ayako and she is a Miko. Next to her is Father John Brown, a priest as well._"

"_Really? Cool! What religion?_" Ronald asked excitedly.

"_I'm a Catholic Priest._" John smiled.

"_Sweet! So am I!_" Ronald said happily. "_In this line of work, you really don't meet to many Catholic priest that are all that trust worthy really."_

Before John could say anything, Naru continued. "_Next to him is Osamu Yasuhara who is our researcher and Taniyama Mai and Lin Kouji are my assistants. Ms Hara, our medium will be coming with the next few days._"

"_So we have a Buddhist Monk, a Miko, two Catholic Priest, two mediums and two researchers._" Nick said, writing this down on his clipboard. "_Alright, anyone have any questions on anything?_"

"_Yea, do any of them even speak English?_" Carolina said as she looked up from her book. "_I mean, whats the point of calling people here from Japan when there are plenty of other ghost hunting people willing to do this job here in London. Not to mention, if they don't even speak English, how are we suppose to talk with them?_"

"_I assure you that won't be a problem. My two assistants, Father Brown and I all speak English and can translate to the others in necessary_" Naru explain to her. She narrowed her eyes at him but turned back to her book. "_If we are done here, I would like to get to work. It has been a long trip and my team is exhausted._" Mai held back the urge to yell at Naru. First, for him to assume she could speak perfect English was a horrible mistake on his part. Second, something told her they wouldn't be getting much sleep that night anyway.

"_Yea sure, we are done. Eric, you mind showing them their base and rooms_?"

"_No problem._" Eric said as he turned and headed out of the room. Everyone turned to follow them expect Mai. Her eyes traveled to the little girl who was, once again staring at her. This made Mai stop unconsciously and stare back. This did not go unnoticed.

"_Angie_?" Allen asked when he looked down at his sister. She looked up at him and grabbed his sleeve, trying to get him to bend down. When he did, she whispered something in his ear and his eyes grew wide. "_Are you sure?_" he whispered back, a little louder than he would have liked.

"_Is something the matter?_" Lin asked.

"_Oh no nothing is wrong_!" Allen said, trying to hide something. "_She just said that she thought Mai was pretty!_"

Mai didn't know why or how she knew this, but she knew as soon as they words came out of his mouth that he was lying. So did Lin and Naru, but they dropped the subject and told Mai to hurry. Mai quickly followed them out of the room but before she disappeared behind the door frame, she glanced over her shoulders to find Allen and Angie watching her.

* * *

Hey everyone! Thursday's are the new Wednesdays! (apparently) But here is the next chapter! They talk a lot in English in this chapter :( But what do you think of my lovely other team? Don't you just love Ronald? *hugs Ronald* He's my favorite character! And Eric. He cool. But tell me what you guys think and I shall see you next week!**  
**

Also, thanks GilShalos for telling me that. I haven't' ridden an airplane (nor have many of my friends) so I had no idea, but now i do and KNOWLEDGE IS POWER!

loves!

morningnight

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


	3. Chapter 3 All the Noise

_All the Noise_

Victoria walked down the red carpeted floor, looking at the doors and few paintings that were there. She could feel the small tug on her dress that told her one of the twins wanted her attention.

"Do you think we will find him?" asked the little girl, her green eyes searching Victoria's for an answer. This made her smile as she placed a reassuring hand on the little girls head and said:

"We will Savanna, I'm sure of it." Victoria stopped at the end of the hall, the feeling of something watching her slowly making its way up her senses.

"Vic…toria…" whispered Savanna as she moved closer. Victoria took a deep breath, trying to calm the fear that was arising in her as she turned around to see a dark figure standing a few yards away. Black fog seemed to be rolling off this featureless statue and Victoria felt herself slowly stepping back.

"We aren't doing anything bad." Victoria stated, hoping that would be enough for it. It wasn't.

_Than what are you doing?_ The voice echoed off the walls before fading away. Savanna moved to hide behind the elder girl, watching the figure with a terrified look.

"We are looking for Oliver. It seems he got lost." Victoria had to admit, her voice sounded much more confident than she actually felt.

_That's-_

"Hey, Victoria." Victoria and Savanna turn around to find Matt coming up the stairs that weren't too far away. He stopped for a brief second when he saw the figure, but still moved closer, acting unconcerned by it.

"We found him." Matt put his hands behind his head again as he leaned back slightly. He seemed to be ignoring the other presence completely, and the two girls could tell that this was only making it more upset. "He was down on the third floor."

"How did he get there?" Savanna asked, feeling a little less frightened now that her mind was focused on something else.

"We don't know how he got there either." Veronica stepped out from behind Matt before the figure caught her eye. She quickly stepped back behind him. "But he was there."

"Aw come on, don't tell me all three of you are scared of that thing." Matt teased, taking notice to Veronica's, Savanna's and Victoria's expressions.

"Matt." Victoria said in a low voice, trying to warn him. He just brushed her off.

"Hey come on, don't you know picking on little girls is mean?" Matt said, truing his attention to the figure. He moved forward a few steps and Veronica ran over to Victoria, who moved her behind her, trying to protect her.

"Matt stop." Victoria whispered to herself as she watched him face the figure. She knew she couldn't do anything other than watch Matt be brave and stupid at the same time.

_And what makes you think you can talk to me like that, you filthy brat?_ This time, the voice sounded dangerous; menacing. If they didn't know better, it would have sounded as if it wanted to kill all four of them that instant. This only added to the three girl's fear.

"What makes you think you can talk to them like that, you ugly bitch?" Matt said, narrowing his eyes at the figure. Suddenly, Matt was flown back and slammed into the wall. Victoria let out a scream as she watched the whole wall shake as he slowly slid down it.

"Matt!" Victoria went to help him but stopped when the figure was suddenly in front of her. A hand reached out and tried to grab her neck but before it could even touch her, a huge gust of wind hit them. The all turned to find Matt using the wall for support as he tried to catch his breath.

"Don't you dare touch them." He said, his eyes showing nothing but anger and hate. Within a second, the black figure appeared in front of him and slammed him into the wall as a hand gripped his neck, chocking him.

"Matt!" Victoria screamed. She turned her attention to the figure, suddenly gaining courage she didn't have. "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

_Know your place._ The figure spoke before dissolving into thin air.

* * *

Mai let out a yawn as she stretched her back, trying to find the energy to continue on.

"You tired?" Ayako asked, a smile tracing her lips. Mai laughed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kinda." Mai smiled at her statement as she crouched down and continued collecting the equipment that they had taken out of their bag. "Well at least we only have one more camera to set up and than we can sleep."

"That's if Naru lets us." Mai joked as she stood up and put the bag over her shoulder. "You know how he is."

"Yea, that stupid brat thinks he can work us into the ground." Ayako sighed as she shrugged. "Sometimes I wonder if he wants to make us ghosts himself so than we never have to waste time sleeping or eating."

"That would be interesting and productive."

"What would be interesting and productive is if you two stop standing around talking and actually do some work." Naru's voice rang out from the radio on Mai's pants. She looked down at it before turning to see the camera and microphone staring right back at her. She let out a sigh before heading towards the elevators, which were on the other side of the hallway.

"Whatever," Ayako said checking her nails quickly before following after Mai. As they waited for the elevator, Mai thought of something.

"Hey, where do you think Naru got this equipment?"

"Hmm?" Ayako said as the bell rung, telling them the elevator was here.

"Well, we didn't bring equipment and something tells me this isn't the other team's equipment, so whose is it?" Mai said, pushing the button to the seventh floor. The door closed and they were slowly making their way up.

"I just assumed it was from his parents." Ayako stated like it was the most normal conclusion.

"Parents?" Mai asked. Then she suddenly remembered. "Oh! That's right, I forgot about that!" Mai thought back to the conversation from over a year ago when Naru explained to them that he was Oliver Davis and that he was going back to England. A few months later he came back and re opened SPR. "Do you think they live around here?"

"I don't know." Ayako said as the doors opened. "But they have to leave near London, right? I mean, I can't imagine them driving all the way here to drop off equipment if they were more than an hour away right?"

"If that is so, then I wonder why we didn't stop by to say hello." Mai said as she turned the corner to face the long hallway. She stopped when she noticed something standing at the end of the hall. "What's that?"

"Is that the other teams camera!?" Ayako asked when she looked closer. When Mai looked closer, she too noticed that it was a camera and since they have yet to set up their own, it must mean that it was the other teams. "Damn, it looks like they got here first. What should we do?"

"No idea." Mai reached down and grabbed the radio before holding it to her mouth and saying, "Hey Naru. It looks like the other team set up a camera in this hallway that faces the east side and the south side. What should we do?"

"…"

"Naru?"

"Give me a minute Mai." Naru sighed. "Were are you standing right now?"

"I'm on the west side looking down the south." Mai replied.

"Then set the camera up there so we get the west and the south." Naru said, ending it there. Mai looked up at Ayako, who just shrugged.

"I wonder why he wanted us to set up a camera, even though they already have one up here." Ayako said as she placed the bag around her should down and began to help Mai unload. "I thought we were working together on this case with them."

"I think it is because we will have footage of things that happen next to or behind their camera and vise versa. That way, there are no blind spots in this hallway." Mai set up the tripod as she explained this. She gave Ayako a confused look when she just stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing," She said as she handed Mai the camera. "You just sounded very Naru like."

"Did not!" Mai yelled, a blush creeping to her face. She was very happy the microphone had been yet to be set up. She would hate for anyone back at the base to hear that. This just made Ayako laugh though.

"Oh come on! Don't be-" A loud banging noise cut her off and the two girls turned to look down the hallway, but nothing was there.

"What was that?" Mai asked. Ayako just shook her head.

"I have no idea." She took a few steps forward. "You call it into Naru and finish setting up, I'm going to go have a look."

"Be careful" Mai said as she watched Ayako walk down the hall. She reached for the radio and pushed the call button. "Hey Naru, there was a loud banging noise just now. Ayako went to check it out."

"Do you or Matsuzaki sense anything?" came Lin's voice. Mai shook her head before remembering he couldn't see her.

"No," Mai watched as Ayako disappeared around the corner and a bad feeling surfaced. Something didn't feel right and Mai quickly finished setting up the camera in hopes that if something did happen, they would have it caught. When she finished, she heard Lin's voice over the radio once more.

"I have a visual. Move the camera a little to the right." Mai did as he asked before looking down the hall once more. Ayako still had yet to reappear and she was slowly starting to get worried.

"Ayako…" Mai whispered before there was another loud bang. "Ayako!"

"What?" The red hair miko reappeared from around the corner.

"Nothing," Mai said, releasing a sigh. "Did you hear that?"

"Yea, but I checked, it wasn't from anything up here." Ayako walked back over to Mai, ignoring the doors to her right and left. They both knew they were empty and that the only people currently on this floor were in the hallway talking to each other at the current moment. "So where do you think it came from?"

"Mai, Ayako. The bangs came from the sixth floor right below you." Lin voice appeared. "Go check it out."

"Right." Mai said back before picking up the now empty bag and walking to the elevator.

* * *

"Naru," Lin said, turning to look at the boy currently briefing the other members on the case. He looked over at the Chinese man. "I think you should hear this."

Naru nodded before handing the file to Yasuhara and telling him to fill in the rest. He then walked over to where Lin was sitting and asked "What is it?"

"Listen." Lin backed up the recording from the sixth floor and played it. He turned up the volume so they could hear it more clearly. Silence filled the room as they waited for something to happen. Then, a loud bang echoed around, making Bou-san and Yasuhara jump a little. Naru ignored them as he listened closely.

"Back that up." Naru said. Lin did as he said and they listen to the bang once more, but Naru caught something after it.

"What is that?" Yasuhara asked, hearing it as well. Lin back it up once more and turned the volume up all the way. This time, everyone heard it. There was a scream.

"There's more" Lin said, letting it continue. They all listened…

"_Don't….touch…_"The words were so faded that it if they hadn't been listening closely to it, they would have never heard it.

"Don't touch?" John asked. "What could that mean?" As soon as he said that, another bang echoed before everything went silence once more. Lin paused it and turned to Naru.

"What do you think?" Lin asked. Naru thought about this for a moment.

"What floor is this?"

"It's the sixth one." Lin said. "It's the only floor that doesn't have a camera."

"It's also the only floor that isn't supposed to have activity." Naru said more to himself. He placed his chin in his hand and thought. "Takigawa and Father Brown. Take the spare camera and go place a camera on that floor."

"Right."

"Okay." Bou-san and John grabbed the equipment and left the room.

"Should we ask the other team what they found?" Yasuhara asked. Naru just shook his head.

"No, let's no tell them yet we found anything." Naru turned and walked over to him, taking the file from his hand. "They didn't think to put anything there, which means it's their fault if they don't catch anything."

_What happened to working together?_ Yasuhara thought before sighing.

* * *

"_Allen_," whispered the little blond, almost silver, haired girl. She looked up at her big brother who had been standing around next to her.

"_Yes_?" Allen asked. He was standing in the hallway, leaning up against the wall, looking off into space.

"_Did you see that_?" She asked, looking down the hall to her left. Allen looked to where she was, but found nothing.

"_See what_?" This time, his voice sounded more worried. He bent down and made her look at him. "_Angie what can you see?_"

"_A red ball_." She whispered before the door opened next to them and Ronald walked out.

"_Thanks_!" He called back in before stopping and looking at the two siblings. "_What's up_?"That was when he noticed the scared look on Angie's face and the worry's on Allen's. "_Yo, is she okay?_" He walked over and got down on his knees. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "_Do you need your medicine or something?_"

Angie just shook her head. "_I shall a red ball bouncing down the hallway._" She turned and pointed. To her eyes, she could still see it there, sitting and waiting. Yet, she knew the two men could not and this worried her.

"_Do you want to go play with it?_" Ronald asked. Allen glared at him, but said nothing.

"_No_," Angie whispered a little too quickly.

"_Why_?" Allen asked, sounding worried.

"_There is already someone playing with it_." Angie looked back over her should to find a featureless dark figure standing behind the ball watching it. The black fog that rolled off of it seemed to taint the bright red ball slowly and slowly until it was nothing more than a dull, black ball.

* * *

Hey people! I know I'm late, but Im leaving today (in like 5 minutes) and I have been busy packing and finishing up some last minutes things, so I apologize for being late! But some people got confused last chapter. Yes, they are in England. Yes, they know about Naru. (being oliver davis) Yes they know about his parents (i mentioned them some where in this chapter) anyway, if you read, yourll understand (or if you read a lot of fanfic, youll understand) why Naru didn't stop by his familys house first before getting to the case. Anyway I have to go, I LOVE YOU ALL! and hope I dont die, because I have to SOCIALIZE! *dramatic music* hahaha see ya!

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


	4. Chapter 4 All the Sneakiness

_All the Sneakiness_

"What do we want to play?" Veronica asked her sister, Savanna, who was now carrying a red ball.

"We don't know, what do you want to play Oliver?" She asked, looking down at the ball. It bounced out of her arms and began to bounce down the hall. "Wait Oliver come back!"

"Man, he really is a pain, isn't he?" said a voice as the red ball stopped in mid air. Matt suddenly appeared with his hands on either side of it. "Can you two keep him in check?"

"But Oliver was the one who started it!" Savanna yelled as she ran up to him.

"Yea, Oliver started it, not us!" Veronica said as she ran closely behind her sister to the boy.

"Haha yea I know." Matt said crouching down and holding out the ball for the two girls. "Just be careful okay? This thing-ow!" Matt suddenly dropped the ball and it began to bounce away from the three of them.

"Oliver!" Veronica and Savanna yelled, but before they could run after it, Matt stopped them.

"No don't!" He grabbed their shoulders and held them back. Despite their yells and attempts to get free, he said "Let him go, something's not right with him…"

"What do you mean?" Savanna asked. She stopped struggling and looked up at the reddish brown haired boy. "What is wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure." Matt watched as the red ball stopped at the end of the hallway. He could barely see the black fog surrounding it, but he knew it was there. "Just leave Oliver alone for a while, okay?"

"But-"

"But-"

"But nothing!" Matt snapped, making the two girls flinch. "Sorry, just stay away from Oliver okay? We can find another game to play until things cool down." Matt than stood up and with Savanna and Veronica following closely behind him, they disappeared.

The red ball rolled a little before it began to bounce. It continued to bounce, growing higher and higher until it hit the ceiling and sunk up through it, leaving the hallway empty.

* * *

Ronald, Allen and Angie walked into the base where Nick, Carolina and Eric were relaxing.

"_Well?_" Nick asked almost immediately as he saw them. He stood up from his chair and walked over to meet them halfway. "_What did you find out?_"

"_Well it seems they got some equipment in unusual places_." Ronald handed Nick the chart he had been holding. "_Or were you talking about the room temperatures? 'Cause they were all normal. The stats are on the last page_." Nick began to flip through the chart, looking at all the notes Ronald had taken. He made a face, and Ronald started to wonder if he recorded something wrong. "_What's up_?"

"_Why do they have equipment on the south and east side when according to the manger, activity happens on the west?_" Nick seemed to be taking more to himself, but that didn't seem to matter to Eric.

"_Are you serious_?" Eric, who sat backwards in a swiveled chair at the table with the monitors, turned around to look at him boss. "_Did they really do that? Are they that stupid? What do they think they are going to catch like with their stuff set up in the wrong places?_"

"_It's not stupid. It's almost brilliant_." Carolina said, placing her finger in the book and closing it so she could look up at her teammates.

"_Oh this must be worth talking about if little miss prissy looked up from her book._" Eric smirked as he rested his head on the back of the chair.

"_Explain_." Nick said before Carolina could open her mouth to say something.

"_Because all of the activity happens on the west, all of_ our_ equipment will be there. So what if on a rare chance, something happens on the east or south side? No one would be able to catch it, so by putting their equipment there, they get the advantage._"

"_What if something happen on the west side like everyone says it does? Then they are just out of luck_." Eric laughed. Carolina turned her glare on him once more before sighing.

"_Idiot, did you forget we are sharing out information with them?_" Eric gave her a look that told her he had forgotten. "_If both our equipment was on the same side, than that means we both have the same evidence and no one is hiding anything from anyone, but if they have it on a different side, then we are forced to share our information with them _and_ they could easily have the advantage over us._" Carolina then reopened her book and went back to reading. Eric, not having much to say, swiveled back around in his chair and began to look over the monitors once more.

"_Hey, Nick_," Eric called suddenly sitting up and typing something on the keyboard. "_You might want to see this_." Nick, Ronald and Allen walked over and surrounded Eric as they watched the monitors closely, waiting for Eric's signal. "_Okay, monitor four on the sixth floor._" He said as he quickly re-winded the tape. He then paused it before playing it.

They watched the empty hall for a moment before one of the pictures that was there move.

"_Hold on…there is more_." Eric said, not having to look around to know that Nick was about to say something. They all waited and just like Eric had said, the picture moved once more, this time more violently, as if something had smashed into the wall next to it.

"_What could have happened_?" Allen asked as Eric paused the tape.

"_No idea, but it seems our microphone isn't working with that camera, so all we got is video_." Eric looked up at Nick, who stared at the paused screen intently. "_So what do you want to do_?"

"_How long ago was this?_"

"_About three minutes ago_." Eric checked the time-stamp.

"_I sensed something, but it was too quick to tell, so I let it go._" Carolina said, not looking up from her book. "_It was on the sixth floor down by the west side, but nothing that stood out. It was gone as soon as it came_."

"_Ronald, go get Oliver. I want to talk to him._" Nick did not sound happy in the least, so Ronald nodded and walked out without a word.

"_Why do you wanna talk to him?_" Eric asked as Nick walked away from the desk and over to his chair.

"_Because they have a microphone set up there and I want to head what they recorded._"

* * *

Mai placed the tea down on a table Bou-san and Yasuhara had set up earlier and brought a cup over to Naru, who was sitting in the lounge chair that had been given to them. She placed it down on the arm rest and Naru automatically picked it up and took a sip.

"So no thanks, right?" Mai asked.

"I don't need to thank you when it's your job." Naru said as he placed it back down and turned a page in his black notebook. Mai sighed before going to get the other cup. She then walked over to Lin and placed it down on the table next to him before taking the seat next to him. She pulled her feet up and looked at the monitors, but not before catching Naru watching her from the corner of her eye. She tried to push it away as she watched the bottom right screen that had Bou-san and John on it.

She and Ayako had already gone to the sixth floor to check out the bang, but sadly, there was nothing different about it, so they returned to base to find out Bou-san and John were heading up to place up a camera. Ayako found that the perfect time to go walk around to see if she could talk to some of the staff. That left Mai, Naru and Lin alone in the base. Yasuhara was off somewhere unknown to Mai but if she had to guess, probably talking to someone in the hotel about something Naru wanted to know.

"Is this good?" She heard Bou-san yell. She wanted to laugh at how he thought they couldn't hear them, but held it back as Lin sighed and picked up the radio.

"A little to the left." He said. Bou-san moved the camera a little a took a step back. "That's great Takigawa."

"Oh, by the way, what do you want us to do about that?"Bou-san asked, pointing to something behind him.

"We can't see what your pointing at." Lin said, holding the radio up to his mouth. This made Mai smile a little as John spoke up.

"The other team's camera."

Suddenly, Naru was standing up and next to Lin. He took the radio out of his hand and pushed the button to talk.

"What do you mean 'other team's camera'?"

"Well, there is a camera up here, but it isn't any of ours." John explained as he looked over his shoulder to the camera.

"I thought they did have any up there." Yasuhara said from behind Mai. She looked up at him, not noticing that he had come in. "Plus, I thought there wasn't activity that had happened up there."

"There usually isn't and they probably placed it up there after we did ours just in case." Naru said as he thought to himself. "We need to see what's on that tape."

"_Oh hello_," said a female voice through the microphone. Everyone looked at the screen to see Bou-san and John looking to something outside of the camera's vision. "_My apologizes. I didn't realize someone was up here._"

"Ah…"Bou-san looked to John.

"_Oh we were just setting up a camera. I hope we didn't get in your way miss_." John said in English with a smile. That was when a young woman walked onto the screen, looking extremely shy.

"_N-no you are fine. I was just told to clean one of the rooms up here. I hope_ I _didn't disrupt_ your _work_." She said as she looked at the ground.

"_Oh no, we were just finishing up_." When the maid didn't make any move, John added: "_Really, you are fine_."

"_Okay, than I shall take my leave. Excuse me_." The maid than turned and went to leave, but Naru grabbed the radio and said,

"John, Bou-san, ask her about the bang. If she was up there cleaning, she might have seen or heard something."

"_Oh-ah-excuse me, miss_!" John called out just as there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked to find Ronald standing there.

"_I hate to interrupt….what you're doin', but I need to talk to Oliver_." Ronald said as he leaned on the door frame.

"_For what_?" Naru sounded calm as he stood up. "_What do you need to talk to me about?_"

"_Well, I really don't. But Nick wants to talk to you about your camera on the sixth floor_." Ronald looked around the room and whatever wasn't there that he was looking for seemed to make him a little more uncomfortable. Yet, he turned his attention back to Naru and kept a straight face on. "_Apparently there was some activity on the sixth floor We caught the video of it, but Nick wants to hear what your recorded._"

"_And why should I share that with you?_" Naru asked. "_If Nick wants to hear it that bad, why didn't he come ask himself?_"

"_Hey, what ever happened to not shooting the messenger!?_" Ronald held up his hands in defense at Naru's tone of voice. He seemed to have gone back to normal, but something still seemed off. "_I just came up here to tell you that, that's it. I'm just asking for you to come with me to make things easier._"

Naru thought about this for a moment before turning to Lin.

"Make a copy of the recording on a disk and have Mai bring it down when you're done." Naru then turned to Ronald and said. "_They will make a copy, but I need to talk to Nick about something. My assistant will bring it down when it's done_." Just before he left, Naru turned to Mai and said, "Yasuhara, I want you to see what you can find on the deaths in the hotel and if there are any similarities between them."

"Right!" Yasuhara said, saluting Naru. Naru just turned and left with Ronald.

They two young men walked down the hall in silence. Ronald took a side glance at Naru, before looking away. He didn't know why, but he made him just a tiny bit uncomfortable. He was so uptight and serious that it just clashed with his own personality. Though, it could've been worse. He could have to work with him permanently.

_Do you want to play with it? No. Why? There is already someone playing with it. _The conversation Allen and his sister had on the third floor only about ten minutes ago bothered him. Was Angie really seeing that, or did she just forget to take her medicine? Either way, just like he had promised Allen, he said nothing about it to Nick or any one else, but something still felt off. In the hallway, he knew he had felt something but it was so faint, he had thought it was just his imagination. Was he wrong?

"_How long has Nick worked for my father?_" Naru asked, bringing Ronald out from his thoughts. He looked at the boy standing next to him for a moment.

"_Oh-ah not long I guess. I really don't know_." Ronald said, looking at the elevator door. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized they were already at the elevators. "_I'm a friend of Eric's and he called me up asking if I wanted a job. I thought I might as well take it. It's not like I got much of anything else for me to do_."

"_So he called up a priest with no prior experience in this field" _Naru asked as the elevator doors opened.

"_No, I have done things like this before, just never to the scale of a hotel or with another group besides Nick_." Ronald explained.

"_So this is pretty much new to you, isn't it?_" Naru sighed as they started to go down.

"_I guess._" Ronald said as the door opened to the second floor. He watched as Naru stepped out first and began to head towards their base. _Damn, what crawled up your ass and died?_

Ronald sighed to himself before following Naru and walking down the hall and into the base. As soon as they entered, Nick looked up from the manila folder that he had been reading.

"_I heard you wanted to talk to me?_" Naru said, stopping half-way into the room. He took a quick, unnoticeable, glance around the room to find Nick's whole team in there.

"_Yes, I see you have a microphone on the sixth floor. I was wondering if you had happened to catch anything on it. And if so, were you ever going to share with us?_"

"_If you are referring to the banging noises earlier, than yes we did record something. My assistant is making you a copy now. Though, what I'm not sure on is why you are accusing me of keeping it from you when it happened only just a little over fifteen minutes ago. How are you sure we were keeping it from you instead of preparing it with other information we have?"_

"_So you have other information?" _Nick asked, a smile coming to his face.

"_Nothing you shouldn't have." _Naru smirked. The smile dropped a little from Nick's face, but it held.

"_Very well. Where is the copy_?"

"_It right here_." Mai said in flawed English as she appeared behind Naru. Everyone looked at her, and her face grew slightly red. She walked over to Nick and handed him the disk before he passed it to Eric, who quickly pushed it into his computer.

"_Okay, give me a minute_." Eric said, bringing up the right screen and typing some things on his keyboard. He than pushed a button and said. "_Here we go_."

There was banging noise and within the static, they heard someone say,

"_Don't….touch…"_ Before there was another bang. Then everything was sile_nt. _

_"Eric, match it up to the video." _Nick ordered. Naru and him both walked up behind Eric, who quickly pulled up the footage and the recording. He did some things before leaning back and pushing the enter button.

Naru, Mai, Nick, Eric and Ronald all watched as the video and the recording matched up perfectly.

_"What do you think caused it?" _Mai asked, returning to Japanese.

_"Not sure." _Naru answered her in Japanese. This earned him a look from Nick, but he ignored it. "I want a copy of this video."

Nick looked at him for a minute, debating it. Eventually he gave in and told Eric to make him a copy. As soon as it was done, both Naru and Mai left.

_"__Hey Nick,"_ Ronald asked as he looked around the room_._ "_Where are Allen and Angie?_"

"_They went for a walk_." Nick said turning to him. He noticed the worried look on Ronald's face. "_Why, did something happen?_"

"_Oh-ah no!_" Ronald gave a dry laugh, trying to push the subject away. "_No, I was just wondering_." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly before turning and walking out of the base.

"_I wonder if it has anything to do with what happened on the third floor a while ago_." Carolina said to herself as she watched the boy walk out of the room.

"_What happened on the third floor a while ago?_" Nick asked, turning his attention to the medium. She just shrugged and said,

"_There was presence on the third floor, one that was extremely powerful. It seemed to overtake another one that was there._"

"_And when were you going to tell me this?_"

"_If and when you asked_." Carolina looked back down at her book. Nick sighed to himself before walking back to his chair. Eric, who had his back turned to them both, didn't even try to hide the smirk on his face.

* * *

Hey everyone, I back! *cheers* Sorry, I had a convention I went to two weeks ago and this past week I had no internet :( so this is the first time I get to update but at least I updated! And thanks iLoveMyMV your reviews turned my horrible day upside down~! Well I love you all~!

Oh and yes there is Oliver Davis (naru) and there is Oliver (the red ball). I did that on purpose^^

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


	5. Chapter 5 All the New Things

All the New things

"Oliver!" called Savanna as she walked down the hall, her sister Veronica next to her. "Come back! We miss you!"

"Do you think we angered him?" The one twin asked as she looked around the hallway, trying to find the red ball. "We would hate it if we did."

"We think he is just hiding." Savanna spoke up.

"But...why?"

"We aren't sure..." Savanna sighed before stopping. She narrowed her eyes and looked at something that was ahead. "Do we see that?"

Veronica looked over to were her sister's attention was and saw a cloudy space there. "What is it?"

"We don't know, but we don't think we should go near it." Savanna said, taking a step back. Suddenly, something bumped into her and she looked down. It was Oliver, their red ball.

"Oliver!" Veronica shouted, happy to see him. Yet, Savanna remained quiet, her eyes growing hazed a little. "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you! You keep disappearing on us and we have to keep looking! Don't you find that boring, huh? Let's just play a new game, okay?"

"Shut...up..." Savanna suddenly said. Veronica looked up at her sister, a worried look on her face. "Just...shut up."

"Savanna...?" Veronica took a step back, not feeling safe anymore. Something was wrong with her sister. Something was really wrong.

* * *

**"This is all your fault!" The voice boomed all around her, making her flinch back. "How dare you-!" The woman was thrown back as the hand of the man made contact with her cheek. "You disgust me!"**

**"Please!" She grasped, trying to catch the breath she had lost. "Please, it wasn't what you think! I just-"**

**"ENOUGH!" He took a threatening step forward and the girl shut her mouth. She didn't want to anger him anymore, but he had it all wrong. What he had saw, what he had heard was not right. It had all been a mistake. **

**"I-I'm sorry," she whimpered as she closed her eyes, trying to hide the tears from him. She knew she shouldn't be showing him her weak side, but she couldn't think of anything else to do or say. "I-I didn't-"**

**"Get up!" The man above her grabbed her hair and yanked her to her feet. She let out a small cry of pain and gripped at his hand, but he didn't release it. Instead, he began to pull her along. **

**Suddenly, she was standing on the roof top, looking down into the unfinished part of the structure that was currently being built. She tried to take a step back from the edge, but the man there made it impossible.**

**"Please." She whispered, trying desperately not to move any closer to the edge. "Please don't do this." **

**"I trusted you." He said, his voice emotionless. This seemed to scare her more than it should have and as the panic began to form within her chest again, more tears began to spill. "I trusted you with everything. I gave you a home. I gave you a life. I gave you a son, and this is how you repay me? By doing this?"**

**"No, please, WAIT!" She yelled as he pushed her towards the edge. She dug her foot in the ground, trying to catch her balance that had been thrown off, but it was too late. She was already falling; she was already on her down into the depths of darkness. **

**"I will never forgive you." She whispered, only the wind that hit her hearing those words. "I will curse you for the rest of eternity."**

**"Oliver!" A voice called. Mai spun around to find herself standing in a hallway. Not just any hallway though, the one at the hotel they were currently staying at. "Come back! We miss you!" ****Half way down the hall, Mai noticed two twin girls walking towards her. They both had bright blond hair and what looked to be fluffy blue dresses that came from an earlier time period. There white knee high socks and plain black dress shoes seemed to only add to their older presences. **

**"Do you think we angered him?" The one twin asked as she looked around the hallway. "We would hate it if we did." **

**"We think he is just hiding." said the other one. They way they were talking startled Mai and she had to take a step back, a little afraid of getting to close. **

**"Don't be afraid." whispered a voice. Mai turned around to find Gene standing there, a smile on his face. **

**"But-" **

**"They are completely harmless," He smiled as he moved closer to her. His kept his eyes on the twins as he continued, "They were trapped here when they died, and they want nothing more than to enjoy the rest of their time here with everyone else."**

**"Everyone else?" Mai asked, looking up at him. She took a quickly glance at them to see they were arguing a little. Though, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a red ball sitting next to them, as if watching them. "There are more?" **

**"Unfortunately, yes." Gene sighed. "There are, and they are all trapped here until _she_ is gone." **

**"She?" **

**"You need to leave." Gene said, turning to face her, a worried expression on his face."You need to wake up now." **

**"But-?"**

**"Mai, do it now!" Gene yelled. That was when she sensed it. Something dark, something...malice was starting to consume the air around her. "Mai wake up. Wake up now!"**

Mai's eyes snapped open and she found herself once again in her room. Though, there was something wrong. She couldn't move.

_What? _Mai thought to herself as she tried to move. She tried to sit up but couldn't. She even tried to move her own arm, but it just laid there. _What the-? _

That was when she felt it. Something cold, something dark was breathing on her cheek and she slowly turned her head to look up above her and when she did. She felt her heart stop. There, floating inches above her was an ominous black figure. The darkness that consumed it seemed to roll off of it, trailing the cold air with it. Mai had never wanted to scream so much in her life before. The feeling of malice was just so strong, so overwhelming that Mai had no idea how to breath anymore. She just laid there, holding her breath.

A light shined in the room and Mai's head was snapped to the left. A pain went through her neck but she ignored it as she focused on the light from the bathroom. A tall figure stepped out from it and Mai released a sigh of relief when she saw the red haired miko.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" Ayako asked when she noticed Mai looking at her.

"Ah-No," Mai said. She sat up and she felt relieved that she was able to move again. She looked around the room quickly, wondering what had happened.

"Are you okay?" Ayako asked suddenly as she walked over to her. She crouched down in front of Mai and put her hand to her forehead. "You look pale."

"I'm fine," Mai said before thinking about it. "I...I just had a dream."

"Oh!" Ayako seemed to understand perfectly. "Do you want me to go get Naru?"

"No, its fine. I'm going to go wash up, then I'll head to base." Mai said as she stood up. Ayako gave her a look that made her believe that she didn't want to leave Mai alone, but Mai reassured her. "It's fine. I'll be down there shorty."

"Okay," Ayako said as she stood up. "If you need anything, just yell."

"Right." Mai said. Ayako gave Mai one last look of worry before heading towards the door and leaving. Having the room to herself now, Mai felt a little anxious but pushed it out of her mind as she went to the bathroom and got ready. Once she was done, she left her room and was about to walk to base when she stopped. Her eyes moved to the number on her door. '

**4028**

An eerie, yet very familiar feeling filled her, but she quickly pushed it away as she headed to base. When she reached it, she saw that Lin, Naru, Ayako and Bou-san were the only ones there.

"Morning!" Bou-san said when he noticed her walk in. She smiled at him and was about to say good morning back when Naru interrupted.

"Miss Matsuzaki said you had a dream. Is that true?" Mai turned to look at Naru who was standing next to Lin, who was also glancing in her direction.

"Ah-yes." Mai said. She knew that he was going to ask her about it and before he could, she just continued right into explaining it. "There was a man and a woman arguing. I'm not sure about what, but apparently the woman had done something."

"Can you describe them?" Naru asked. Mai glanced at the Chinese man sitting at his desk, typing down everything Mai had said. She released a sigh and shook her head.

"No, I didn't get to see there faces." She moved to go sit on the couch and when she did, she left her head fall back. "Than what happened...? Oh right, then we were standing on a roof top and the woman was begging the man, but he didn't listen. He said 'I gave you a home. I gave you a life. I gave you a son and this is how you repay me?' The next thing I remember was that the girl was being pushed off the roof."

"Did you see what she saw, or were you a third party?" Naru asked. Mai looked at him, suddenly realizing something.

"I-I don't know. I wasn't her, but I also wasn't standing there watching it. Its...its kind of hard to explain."

"Very well." Naru said before his phone started to go off. He reached into his pocket before looking at the caller ID. "I have to take this. Lin, check over the camera's from last night to see if there was anything unusually." Then he walked out of the room.

The room stayed in silence for a few minutes before Mai looked to Bou-san and asked,

"Where are Yasuhara and John?"

"Yasuhara went to due some research and I believe John went out. He didn't say where he was going but eh" Bou-san just shrugged, showing that he really wasn't to concern about it.

"I wouldn't worry to much," Ayako said when she noticed the look Mai was giving him. "English is John's first language. So he should be fine if anything were to happen."

"I'm back~" Yasuhara said as he walked into the door. "And I brought some interesting things with me."

"What did you find?" Naru asked as he walked back in.

"Well, I did the best I could trying to find things with the English I know and I found out that there were nine deaths here starting from the 1700s all the way up to the 1900s. The ages seemed to vary, but there were two six year old, a fourteen year old, a sixteen year old, a twenty-six year old, a seventy-two year old, a twenty-eight year old and a nineteen year old, all in a random order."

"What about there deaths? Were there any similarities?" Nru asked, flipping through the small file Yasuhara had handed over. He was starting to get annoyed. There was nothing; nothing that linked any of these deaths together. It was almost as if it had happened randomly.

"Nope, sorry." Yasuhara shrugged. He had done the best he could with the limited resources he had. Not to mention, the foreign language everything was in, just seemed to make it harder for him. "I even looked a little into their families, but none connect or even interacted with each other."

"There has to be something." Naru mumbled to himself. "Keep looking and tell me what you find. Lin, did you catch anything from last night?"

"The only thing they caught was this." Lin said as he hit a button on his laptop. Suddenly, a noise filled the room and everyone listened as they tried to figure out what it was.

"What...is that?" Bou-san asked as he listened.

"I'm not sure, but it went on for about ten minutes." Lin said as he turned the volume up slightly, giving everyone a chance to hear it a little better.

"What floor was this on?"

"The fifth."

"A ball." Mai whispered as something appeared in her head.

"What?" Ayako asked, only hearing a word or two.

"It sounds like a ball bouncing." As soon as she said it, everyone understood.

"Hey, it does." Yasuhara said hearing it too.

"Its just like in my dream." Mai said without thinking. Everyone looked at her confused and she felt her face go a little red. "I mean that I think so. Or at least, I thought I saw a ball."

"When?" Naru asked, suddenly interested.

"I don't know, it just popped in my head. A little red ball sitting in the middle of the hallway."

"_A red ball you say_?" Everyone looked towards the door to find Allen and Ronald standing in the doorway. He looked at Naru and bowed. "_Sorry, I don't mean to eavesdrop, but you have a phone call."_

_"I have a what?" _Naru asked in English, a little confused on why they had a phone call for him when he had his own phone.

_"A phone call. It's Luella. She says you've been ignoring her calls and she wanted to speak to you."_

_"I'll be down in a minute." _Naru said before turning to Lin, who as soon as he had seen the two guest standing in the doorway, shut off the recording_. "Keep an eye out and go through the rest. I'll be back soon." _

Allen and Naru both walked out into the hall and Ronald looked around.

"_Um...is John around_?" He asked, looking a little nervous. Apparently there was something on his mind.

"_He left to pick someone up a while ago. He should be back soon if you want to wait._" Lin said, looking at the orange haired man. Ronald just shook his head.

_"No, I'll just come back up later, thanks_." And with that he left.

As Ronald walked down the hall, he thought about what Allen had overheard. That alone made him think back to what had happened on the third floor yesterday with Allen and Angie. When Ronald asked Allen about he, he acted like nothing was wrong, but just from watching him, he knew he was lying. So what was he hiding? What didn't he want Ronald or Nick to know? Ronald had hoped the other Christian priest was there so he could talk it out with him, but the more he thought about it, he began to wonder if it was a good idea to allow a complete stranger to know about their team like that. It wasn't like Ronald was really their friends. He was just hired to do a job and they were nice to him. Yet, he still worried and he still was concerned that something more dangerous was going on here.

Then he began to wonder if it had to do with that girl...

* * *

Hello! I'm back~ Sorry, time just hit me and *times punches me in face*...thanks...anyway, Ive been busy and before I even realized it, its been a month, so I apologize to you, my lovely readers so being late with this...WHY DID NO ONE YELL AT ME!? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and oh~ Naru's getting in trouble with mommy^^

I hope you enjoyed this and have a wonderful week. See you next time!

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


	6. Chapter 6 All the Questions

_All the Questions_

The door opened and in walked a girl with short black hair and pale white skin. Her purple eyes matched the dark shirt she wore; the one that she looked exetremely uncomfortable in.

"Masako!" Mai yelled when she saw the girl who was pulling on the rim of her shirt, trying to make it longer. Mai ignored that and went over to hug her friend who she hadn't seen in a while. "How have you been?"

"And what are you wearing?" Ayako came up behind Mai, looking the girl up and down.

"What is something wrong with my outfit?" Masako glared at the older woman, taking offense to this. Ayako raised her hands in defeat, noticing her anger.

"No, I think she means that we aren't use to seeing you without your kimono." Bou-san said as he walked over. He was right. Masako was now wearing a dark colored shirt and long black pants, something she was never seen before in by them. She was even wearing normal black flats. The whole outfit made her look slightly younger then she actucally was. "But it looks good."

"Thanks." She mummbled as she looked down slightly. Mai could tell she really felt uncomfortable, so she decided to change the subject.

"How was your flight?" Mai asked, pulling her inside the room and towards a couch. She passed her a tea cup that had slightly warmed tea in it. Masako nodded her head as she took it into her possession.

"It was long, but nice," She smiled as she took a sip. She then looked around the room. "Where's Naru?" '

"Naru?" Bou-san looked around the room, finally noticing that he wasn't there. "I have no idea."

"Didn't he have a phone call?" Ayako asked, glancing over to Lin, who just nodded his head as he continued to type on his computer. "There you go. He went to take a call."

"Oh John," John looked over to find Lin had stopped typing and was looking at him. He gestured with a nodd that he wanted the boy to come closer, so John excused himself from the group and went over to Lin. "_Ronald stopped by earlier." _Lin spoke in a low voice, using English so no one would over hear him._ "He wanted to talk to you."_

"_Did he say about what?"_ John asked, keeping the same low voice. Lin shook his head.

"_No, but he seemed a little nervous about something. I think you should go talk to him." _

"_Yea, where is he?"_

* * *

"_Noll!" _Luella yelled into the phone. Naru pulled the phone slightly away from his ear.

_"Mother."_

_"Don't 'mother' me! Why haven't you called? Why haven't you stopped by yet? Do you hate us that much?"_

_"I don't hate you." _Naru sighed. He had better things he could be doing.

_"Then why haven't you at least called and said 'Hey mom, we are in England working the case Martin offered us.' I mean, that is the least you could have done."_

_"Like I said, I have been busy." _Naru leaned up against the wall, looking up at the cieling. He was on the second floor, right outside the other teams base and he didn't want them to over hear his conversation._ "But I promise, Lin and I will stop by once the case is over."_

_"You better Noll, or I am going to go to Japan, tie to up and drag you back here, understand?" _She said thiswith a strict voice, but the playfulness behind it stood out. Naru remained quiet, listening to the silence on the phone, wondering if she had anything else to say. "_..We just miss you okay? So please, stop by, even if only on your way back to the airport."_

_"I come by tomorrow night." _Naru said, remembering something. "_There something I need to ask father and I'm assuming he isn't there right now." _

"_Yes, he went to work about an hour ago."_ Naru knew it. His father wouldn't have let Luella call him and bother him about coming to visit. _"Alright, I'll let you go, but you better stop by tomorrow night. I don't want to hear any excuses."_

_"Fine."_ Naru said before hanging up the phone. He then took a deep breath before pushing off the wall and walking into the base. "_Here." _He tossed Nick's phone to Ronald, who caught it at the last second. "_Did you find anything?" _

_"Not yet." _Eric said as he kept his eyes on the screen. Like Naru had asked, he was scanning thefifth floor for any activity, but it seems they had come up short. Their camera's, along with SPR's hadn't caught anything. "_You said it sounded like a ball bouncing, right?" _Eric asked. He typed in a few things and the one screen on the left changed. "_We didn't catch anything that sounded close to that, but we did catch this._"

The camera was on the third floor, pointing down one of the halls that had windows, and half of the camera was pointing to the back garden of the hotel. They all watched for a minute before they saw the fountain that had been broken shoot out a squirt of water. They waited another moment before it started to completely work again.

"_See that, right there."_ Eric paused the screen and pointed to an old man walking from behind the fountain and out of the shot. "_I found it weird that he got behind there without the camera catching it, so I asked the manger about it. According to him, they don't employ anyone that old and it's not the first time that someone had question him about it either. Apparently other resisdents have gone to him, wanting to know his name so they could thank him for fixing something that had broken in their hotel room." _

_"So you're saying that a ghost is going around, fixing up broken things in the hotel?" _Ronald laughed. Even for him, it sounded a little far fetched. Then there was a knock on the door, and everyone looked to find John standing there.

"Is something wrong?" Out of habit, Naru switched back to Japanese.

"Oh, no I-ah-wanted to talk to Ronald."

"_Me?_" Even though he didn't understand Japanese, Ronald understood they were talking about him. Naru looked between the two priests and after a minute, nodded his head, releasing them. Naru then turned back to Eric as he continued on explaining.

* * *

"_So..."_ Ronald said after a while. They had left the second floor and were now on the sixth floor, walking down the hall in silence. "_You wanted to talk to me?"_

"_Well Lin-san said you came by earlier to talk to me_," John explained as he looked up at Ronald, who suddenly grew tense.

"_Or, right...that..."_

"_Is...something wrong?"_ John asked stopping. Ronald stopped a few steps after him and turned back slightly, but kept his eyes on the ground. "_Ronald?"_

"_I'm...I'm just worried, that's all_." He said quietly, almost like he was afaird someone might here him. "_Angie and Allen have been acting weird lately and I know it's not my place, but I think they are hiding something_." Ronald had been thinking this over and over in his head, trying to figure out how to tell Nick; how to tell Eric that something was up. After Nick, Allen and Angie had left earlier that day, those thoughts took over and he could not find one solution to them. That's why he wanted to ask John.

"_How have they been acting weird?_" John asked, moving closer to him. Ronald looked away and took a deep breath. He didn't think he should be telling this to an outsider of their group, but he didn't have much a choice.

"_Two days ago when we were on this floor, Angie...I guess saw something. It freaked her out and Allen got worried."_

_"What did she see?"_

Ronald began walking again, a strange feeling forming around him. It was telling him he should keep walking, so he did. "_A red ball. When I asked her if she wanted to go play with it, she said she couldn't because someone else already was. Then Allen got a really scared and said we had to leave now. He asked me not to say anything to Nick about it, but if Angie needs her meds or if she needs help, shouldn't be provid it for her instead of keeping it a secret?_"

"_Well, Allen's her brother, right? I think he knows whats best for her and if he thinks it should be kept a secret, we should leave it at that._" John said as they turned the corner and headed for the stairs. It wasn't until the were walking down the stairs that John continued. "_For all we know, he might not want people to know about his sister's...ability or illness or whatever it may be because he wants to protect her and by us, or you saying anything, it wouldn't be right_."

"_I guess..."_ Ronald wasn't looking for that answer, but he knew he had to accept it. John was right, Allen knew what was best for her and he shouldn't get between that. "_By the way, can we pretend this conversation never happened? I don't want Nick to think I am helping you guys when what weare talking about is on a way different subject_."

"_No problem."_ John smiled.

Then suddenly the two men stopped.

"_Ah-"_ John started, not sure what to say.

"_Can we...um...help you?"_ Ronald asked.

"_Oh, thank you, but no we are fine_."

* * *

"Naru!" Mai yelled as she ran into the base on the second floor where Eric, Carolina and Naru were. "Naru, you have to see this, now!"

"Why, what's going on?" Naru asked, standing up straight. Mai walked over to him, her breath hevy from running through the halls.

"_Is everything all right?"_ Eric looked between the two, wondering what they where talking about.

"I can't explain, but-but"

"Mai spit it out."

"Check the fifth floor camera!" As soon as Mai gasped that out, Naru spun around and, in English, asked Eric to pull up any and all camera's on the fifth floor. As soon as he did, Naru's fist clenched.

"_We are on vacation. We came from all the way from Cambridge and since we haven't been to London before, we thought, why not."_ The elderly couple laughed before waving goodbye to John and Ronald and disappearing into their room.

"_Are you kidding me?"_ Eric stood up, pushing his rolling chair from beneath him. "_Can they even do this? I mean do they even know how dangerous this is?_"

"_Apparently not_." Naru said before turning and walking out of the room. Mai looked after him for a moment before uickly following to catch up.

"Naru, can they really let people back into the hotel?" She asked as she tried to keep up with the face pace of his walk.

"There is no rule against it." He said simply.

"I know, but won't these people be in danger?"

"Possibly."

"We have to make them leave then! They can't stay here!"

"Don't you think I'm doing that?" Suddenly Naru stopped. "Why dont you go back to the base and keep track of which rooms are being filled."

"Right..." Mai said before backing away slowly and turning to leave. She could tell Naru was pissed. Not only did he have to worry about the other team, but now the safety of the new people and the safety of his own equiptment. As she was making her way back though, Mai stopped on the third floor landing and looked down the hall, something catching her eye. In the far back corner, there was a little girl crying, her fluffy blue dressed puffed out around her. "Are you alright?"

It didn't seem like the girl heard her, so Mai walked down the hall, getting a little closer.

"Hey, are you alright? Where are your parents?" Mai asked again. When she was in front of the girl, she crouched down and hugged her knees, tilting her head slightly. "It's okay, I'm here to help."

"You-you c-can't help me" The girl cried, her sobs making it had to speak.

"Why not?"

"Because it's all his fault!" The girl snapped her head up and Mai let out an ear piercing scream.

* * *

Hello everyone! I just have one question...WHY IS NO ONE REMINDING/YELLING AT ME WHEN I DON"T UPDATE!? *Sighs* Oh well. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I will have the next chapter in a few days. I've reached my "writing" mood so hopefully, I will have a bunch of updates. Thank you again for reading this and I hope you enjoy it!

I hope you enjoyed this and have a wonderful week. See you next time!

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


	7. Chapter 7 All the Stories

_All the Stories_

"_Shut...up..._" Savanna suddenly said. Veronica looked up at her sister, a worried look on her face. "_Just...shut up_."

"_Savanna...?_" Veronica took a step back, not feeling safe anymore. Something was wrong with her sister. Something was really wrong.

"_You are so annoying! all you ever do is talk and talk and talk! Why don't you just shut up for a minute!_" Savanna yelled as she turned to her sister. Her blue eyes were filled with fury and Veronica took a step back, fearful. "_Not once do you ever think of anything but Oliver! And I mean, look at you! You look terrified! You are always so scared for no reason! No wonder mother didn't want you!_"

"_Savanna stop it!_" Veronica screamed through her cries. She didn't want to listen to this anymore and no matter how hard she pushed her hands over her ears, the words still heard. "_Savanna please! We don't want to here this anymore!"_

"_You're nothing but a stupid little brat! Mother didn't want you! Father didn't want you! Not even you sister wants you!_" Her yells got louder and louder with each word, making the echo around the hall. "_The only reason Matt and Victoria are talking to you is because they pity you! You should be grateful for just that!_" Then, without another word Savanna walked away, leaving Veronica standing in the middle of the red hall, crying her eyes out.

"_Why...Why Savanna_?" Veronica cried as she tried to wipe the tears that would not stop flowing. "Why do we say such hateful things!?" She crouched down and put her head in her lap, letting her tears flow onto her dress that remain dry.

"_Hey, are you alright? Where are your parents_?" asked a voice. Veronica just ignored it, knowing that the girl could not be talking to her. She was alone and without Savanna, she was no one. "It's okay, I'm here to help."

"_You-you c-can't help me_" Veronica spoke up out of spite.

"_Why not?_" replied the voice behind her. It was then Veronica remembered why Savanna had gotten so mad and anger boiled in her.

"_Because it's all his fault!_" Veronica screamed as she snapped her head up at the girl.

* * *

Mai let out a piercing scream as she feel back on her butt. The face in front of her wasn't one of a cute little girl that had been crying, no it was of a monster. The paled skin that the girl had was no more as blood stained parts of her face along with deep gashes that were on her cheek and forehead. The slim jaw that Mai was sure had once produced a sweet smile had dislocated itself and was now hanging an inch lower then it should, exposing the tongueless mouth. One of her two blue eyes had somehow popped out from its socket and the red orb just hung loosely to her face. Even the once beautiful blond hair was now a strange tint of orange.

"_Wh-Whose f-fault?_" Mai managed to ask. The girl looked away from Mai, who was able to calm herself a little.

"_It's all Oliver's fault_!" The girl yelled. Another sob or two escaped from her lips and Mai started to feel sorry for the girl.

_Maybe I shouldn't have screamed at her. _Mai thought to herself before pushing off the ground and crawling a little towards the girl.

"_Hey, it's okay._" Mai said as she reached out and touched her. To Mai's surprise, she was able tot ouch her, but the girl was extremely cold. "_What's your name?_"

"_Veronica_" The girl whispered as she glance up at Mai through the side of her hair. Mai just smiled, internally thankful that Veronica's face had gone back to normal.

"_Well Veronica, I know Oliver's a jerk, but you don't need to be mad at him. He makes fun of me all the time to_!" Mai said, trying to cheer the girl up. Though, Mai was determined to chew Naru out for making this girl cry.

"_Really?_" Veronica sniffed a little as she turned to face Mai a little more.

_"Yep! All her does is sit there and criticize my work. Not to mention, he's a huge tea addict. I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that I needed sleep, he would have me serving him twenty-four seven._" This made Veronica laugh and smile smiled down at the girl.

"Mai!" called a voice. Mai spun around to find Lin and Bou-san running up the stairs and to her. "Mai are you alright!?"

"Yea, I'm fine, why?" Mai stood up and looked at the two men running to her. "Did something happen?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"What?" Mai titled her head, confused for a moment. "Oh, you mean Veronica?" When Mai looked back to show them the little girl, she was gone.

"Veronica? Who's that?" Lin asked. There was something about the way he said it that made a shiver go down Mai's spine.

_Was...was he worried?_ Mai thought to herself before saying, "I'm not sure. She was crying in the middle of the hallway and when I asked her what was wrong, she said it was Oliver's fault."

"Oliver?"

"You mean as in Naru-Oliver?" Bou-san asked. Mai shrugged,

"I wasn't aware of any other Oliver in the building, so I assumed so."

"Then why did you scream?" Lin asked.

"Oh well um..." Mai tried to think of a way to explain to them that Veronica had a distorted face without it sounding strange.

"It doesn't matter as long as your alright," Bou-san spoke up, seeing that Mai was having some trouble. Lin gave him a look, but said nothing. "Let's go back to base, okay?"

When they reach the base, Mai pauses and looks around the room.

"Is Naru still talking to the manger?"

"Yes." LIn said as he grabbed his notebook and pencil. he then gestured Mai to sit down and with a sigh, she moved to the chair next to his. "What did you see?"

"A small blond girl, maybe five or six years old crying on the third floor on my way back up here. I stopped to ask if she was okay, and she said that it was Oliver's fault." Mai cut off before she could say anything about mocking Naru in the process. Lin didn't seem to notice.

"And when did you scream?" Lin asked, looking up at Mai. Mai grew slightly uncomfortable but said,

"When she turned to look at me. Her face...it was kinda distorted."

"Kinda?" Bou-san chipped in from the couch.

"Okay, like a horror movie distorted."

"Ew." Bou-san winced a little. This earned him another slight glare from Lin, who then sighed and went to type this up in the computer. Mai, who thought she was done, stood up and headed towards the couch, were she threw herself on, suddenly exhausted. "You gonna take a little nap?" Bou-san asked, sensing her tiredness. She nodded her head heavily as her eyes began to droop.

* * *

"_Thank you_," Yasuhara said to the young woman behind the desk. He took the three large binders that held old newspapers from her and went straight for the table. He sat down and placing the stack next to him, he began to look through all the old articles on Hotel Stirling. "Hmm..." Yasuhara studied the pages as his fingers ran over the plastic that kept the old paper fresh. It wasn't until two pages later, something caught his eye.

Headline: **Twins die in accident at The Stirling. **

_Two twins, Veronica and Savanna Smith were both thrown from the fifth floor window, landing on the ground below. The two were suspected to be playing by the window when one of their toys fell outside. In their attempt to receive the toy though, they both slipped and fell to their deaths. Yet when police investigated later that day, there was no toy on the window sill or even near the place of the accident. They is no word from whether they have deemed this an accident or a homicide. One thing was certain though and that was a red ball was found on the scene and when later questions, the parents denied ever buying the toy for their children..._

_"_Hmm, that is interesting._" _Yasuhara wrote down some quick notes before going back to flipping through the pages and a few later, he found another article.

Headline: **Ambassador's Daughter Killed In Hotel Stirling**

_Ambassador's John Marksmen and his family were visiting a Hotel just outside of London when a tragic accident occurred. Victoria Marksmen, John Marksmen's only daughter, was found dead at the bottom of a staircase in the Hotel Stirling. Witnesses say that she was running around the hotel, screaming about some one chasing her, but when they looked, she was alone. It is because of this, the police believe that she had fallen down the stairs while playing her game of chase. John Marksmen claims his daughter would never lie and is pressuring the police into investigating but no word from them yet..._

"Running around screaming someone was chasing her?" Yasuhara wrote this down along with the date of the published paper. "You'd think someone would have stopped her." Yasuhara turned the last page before closing the book. He then took another book of his stack and looked at the dates. They were over fifty years before the last one. Hoping there was something in here, he opened it to find the first page holding exactly what he wanted.

Headline: **Suicide at the Hotel Stirling Construction Site**

__ _was found dead after jumping off the top of the construction building of the new Hotel Stirling. Her husband, _ Marksmen was in charge of the project and claimed that when he asked her to get a divorce early that week, she had told him to change his mind. He swears that he never would have thought that she would have gone this far and even though the police claim it an accident, suspicion still arises on how she was able to even able to get on the construction site so late at night with all the entrance ways and gates were locked tight. _

"So she was the first death?"Yasuhara said to himself. He tried to figure out what her name was, but was worn out and almost impossible to read. "But...Marksmen is the last name of her husband, which means..." Yasuhara grabbed a history book from the stack and opened it up, flipping a few pages. "Her name must be...Beatrice!" The family history of the Marksmen's family was lain out in front of him on the page and when he went down a little, he found another name he knew. "Oh..Victoria...she must be his great great grand-daughter. That might explain why she was killed...hmm" Yasuhara turned the page and found another family tree, ones that belonged to Marksmen's assistant, Nicklaus Smith. "That makes me wonder..." And just like he wonder, about three generations later, Veronica and Savanna's names were there.

Yasuhara pulled out his cell phone and called the first number that popped up.

"Hello?" He heard Lin ask as he answer the phone.

"Hey Lin! I think I may have found some connections to the deaths in the Hotel, but I'm not sure. Can you look something up for me?"

"Sure, what is it." He heard Lin beginning to type on the other side.

"His name is Nathan Marksmen. He was in charge of the construction of the Hotel Stirling. I think he is linked to the events happening there." After a moment of silence, Lin spoke up.

"Yea, Nathan Marksmen. Died at fifty-five with his wife, Beatrice Marksmen. They had three children, two daughters and a son. But it looks like the one daughter, Angela went missing at the age on nineteen."

"That's good." Yasuhara said, sounding excited.

"Excuse me?" Lin sounded slightly offended.

"Oh that's not what I meant and you know it. But I know what's linking the deaths. Its the wife, Beatrice Marksmen."

* * *

Hello everyone, I updated! (for once in my life) But yea, I have a serious question for all my lovely viewers. I wrote a book and I'm stuck. I want to get it published, but I don't know if anyone would read it. I'm not exactly great in the self confident area and I have faith in my story that its good, because I spent the last whatever amount of years trying to prefect story telling, but I don't know if I'm at the level where it will publish and people will read it. So I ask you, if I publish my book, you would read it? Not necessarily buy it, but read it and check it out? Please tell me! I know a lot of people read this (a lot more then other stories I write on here) and I want all of your opinions because even if it a simple "yes ill check it out" It will mean the world to me!


End file.
